


Experiment

by JAKishu



Series: Touch [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Angel Wings, Devil face, Fear, Human Experimentation, Hurt Lucifer, Multi, Nesting, Post-Season/Series 02, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Amenadiel (Lucifer TV), Vulnerable Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Wings, Worried Chloe Decker, kiddnapping, lucifer need a hug, wings reveal, worried dan espinoza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAKishu/pseuds/JAKishu
Summary: Someone finds out the feathers of a Fallen Angel make great medicine. There is money in it and humans really do love their money.
Relationships: Amenadiel & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, Ella Lopez & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Touch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997995
Comments: 64
Kudos: 220
Collections: Lucifer (TV) Foxy's Collection of Angst





	1. Waking up

Waking up and not being able to move a single muscle in your body should have been the first warning signal that something is definitive wrong with this situation. Strangely it was the smell. The smell of disinfection, sickness and death that is very characteristic for every hospital and here is the point. Hospital. He is the Devil, he doesn’t get sick or injured (without Chloe close by) and he is sure that she hadn’t been near him after he left the hospital.

The second thing he notice is that he can´t move. He can wiggle his fingers and toes but he can´t even turn his head. By trying to open his eyes he finds himself blind. Not blind do to an injury, no something is wrapped around his head to take away his sights.

The last thing he notices is the pain. Pain and exhaustion. Lucifer never had felt as tied as right now. He might be able to get up (without the restrains) but he wouldn’t come far. It feels like all his energy is pumped out of his body. He takes a deep breath to ground himself and not fall into panic. Getting a clearer head has sadly enough the opposite effect because now he can also feel what is wrong on his bag. A feeling he had hoped never to have again. The connection between his back and wings is back. Lucifer feels the soft feathers barely touching his back. Even the wings are restrained.

Lucifer wants to panic; he has the right for panic. He wakes up at a strange place, has no memory of coming here, he is restrained and something is clearly wrong with his head because why should he have wings. He had burned the bloody things at the beach; Amenadiel had punched him for it.

Suddenly a door opens and it is the first real sound he notices since he woke up. “Oh, our test subject woke up.” Lucifer flinches as a hand lands on his arm. He doesn’t want to show any weakness but the cold hand surprised him. There are at least three people in the room. He can hear their feet on the floor.

Piercing light hit Lucifer´s eyes as someone pulls the fabric around his head away from him. After getting used to the light, he finds himself in the company of three people in lab coats, a cold room and he is chained to some kind of operation table. Medical devices fill the room and slowly Lucifer´s mind begins to understand what is going on.

He is in some kind of lab, to be experimented on. It still doesn’t explain why he feels exhausted and nearly powerless. He never had felt like this before. Maybe shortly after the Fall as his skin had been melted away by the hell fire and he had to fight for his life but this is a new feeling.

Lucifer tests the restrains again. “Mr. Morningstar there is no use in fighting this. We made sure of it. You might feel tired and powerless-“ Blazing red eyes stare at the man speaking. “-the reason for it is the blood loss.” The man disappears behind him and returns with a blood back. “Before you ask why we are taking your blood, did you know it has healing abilities?”

His blood has what? He knows the feathers of his wings can heal never thought of his blood. “No I did not know that.” Lucifer tries to keep his anger hidden. These humans are taking his blood and … oh no, his wings.

“You seem to be surprised by this information. Yes we were too. But it takes more time for you feathers to regenerate then for your blood, we did a bit of testing. The feathers are far more effective but the blood is good enough.”

“How long?” How long is he in the hands of these humans? How long did they make test on him? He feels dirty by the thought of someone touching his wings. They took his blood and feathers without his consent.

“Interesting. You don’t remember the few time you woke up before but that doesn’t surprise me. We are reaching the fourth month of our cooperation. I must say most of the times we keep you barely alive but it seems as if you get stronger.” The cold hands of the man touch his face, look into his eyes, and feel his pulse. Lucifer just wants to run and hide somewhere. These people touch him, take from him and hurt him. “We will take another bag today. More blood for our product and less danger of our new wonder drug to run away.” The man looks back at Lucifer. “You should try to sleep Mr. Morningstar. You will be here for the rest of your life.”

Lucifer feels the other person working behind him, he couldn’t see but he knows what they do, taking more blood. More pain reaches his body as they also start picking out feathers. He gets more and more tired.

How should he get out of here by himself. Because let’s face it when he is really here for four months no one will come and find him. He is all alone and …

… sleepy.

* * *

The next time Lucifer awakes the room is dark. He has no idea how much time had passed since the creepy doctor talked to him. At least this time he remembers it. He feels so wrong, the position, laying on his stomach, with wings and every limp fixated. How will he ever get out of here.

… 4 months. Where they (still) looking for him? Do they even know he is gone? Maybe they think I just run away to Las Vegas like the last time. He left a message for the detective, did she get it. Would his brother start looking for him? It´s his fault their mom is gone forever. Will anyone miss him?

These thoughts were depressing. His whole situation is depressing. Maybe he should start at the beginning. …

He left the message and went to his car … ok not helpful. After that everything is black. So the beginning is not helping. Where else to start? He is a celestial being so how did these humans manage to devil-nap him? The only explanation is that the detective had to been close by. Maybe she was also at the hospital. Somehow these doctors knew about it and took him. Or they were lucky and since than they keep him weak. By the amounts of blood they took in one go they really keep him on deaths door. Taking his feathers just hurt him more.

Lucifer sighs, the best plan is most likely to wait, be patient and pretend to be unconscious. So they won´t take more then they think is necessary and he can gain power. Oh he will let them suffer when he gets out of these chains. Not having a better plan Lucifer makes himself ready, he tries to relax his body and he´ll will it to not react to any form of pain.

Pain and he are old friends, they came to an understanding eons ago.


	2. Escaping

Playing unconcious and unresponding is very hart considering that the so called doctors pump out the life off his venes and rip out his soul feather by feather. Lucifer feels the pain, the argony every second but he had survived milenias in hell he can deal with a few weeks. It also seems that his plan is working, they taking blood in constant time intervals, the same amounst. Their first goal is to keep him alive, barely but alive. Playing unconcsious let then get carefree and that is his only hope to get out of here.

During his down time as he starts to call the time he is unobsereved and kept in the darkness his mind is wandering. Pain, darkness and fear are his own companions. Lucifer also starts to feel like shortly after the fall who he had to fight the demons that questioned his power. These days had been filled with constant pain. Pain of losing his home and family, pain of being alone, physical pain from the fall and the pain of hopelessness. Because whatever he tries to tell everyone, whoever he blames for what had happened for him, whatever his role was it all ends with one simple truth. Lucifer, the lightbringer will never again walk through heaven´s gate. His siblings will never look at him the same, even now with these strange new wings with their bright white feathers, its still the same, he is still the same. And like in these dark days of the past is the only thing that keeps him alive his will to survive.

Survival. Lucifer never questioned why he wanted to life. If someone offered him either to die or suffer the worst pain imaginal, he would always choose pain. Pain means he lives, living means there is another moring for the sun to rise, another day where he might find a home and a family.

Being this week makes Lucifer sentimental but here alone in this prison, inside his head he can be honest to himself, noone is listening to him and even if his father is, the man never bother to do anything for him except casting him out.

… and giving him the detective.

* * *

Chloe follows Dan inside the hospital and like always these days the back in front of her made her aware of the fact that her partner wasn’t here anymore. Seven months, a long time and they know that Lucifer is missing and not just dissapeared. They have actually footage of him being taken in front of the hospital were he had visit his therapiest/friend. They see him talking on the phone (leaving a message for Chloe) and then taken by some guys in ski mask. Lucifer is hit on the head and taken into the car. They never found the car or any other clues to find him. There was no ransom no one claimed to have taken him.

Lucifer Morningstar is gone from this world, presumed dead and everyone else, everyone who knew him is left behind wondering.

Dan turns towards her, Chloe knows he is worried about her but after the new Leutenent closed the case she had to return to her real work and trying to find her partner after hours. At the beginning she had been angry. Chloe thought Lucifer had ran off again but after even his brother ask for him and the penthouse wasn’t covered in sheets she had slowly start to worry. They found the camarafootage from the hostpital but after that nothing. Nothing for seven months and now she is trying to take down some illigal drug ring that specializes in some wonder medicine, sadly someone has to do this job and she is good at it.

So Chloe follows Dan as they walk down the hallway to find the office from their suspect.

* * *

Lucifer had enough. Enough of the pain, of the waiting and most importantly enough of people touching him without his concent. He can feel his power deep inside of his soul. The former angel had looked all his strenght inside to keep it safe. But enough is enough and right now is a good moment to show these fithy humans who they tried to mess with.

Killing humans is still a no go but there are many different ways to get them to fear him and living means for human suffering when they know what is coming for them.

He is the devil and on the outside he tries to project this image but inside he has to say he feels like a scared little child. All he wants to do is hide. Hide in his nest and have his wings around him like in the past when the world became to big to understand for a small angel that had been burdent with a huge task.

Before his mind can wander deeper Lucifer takes a deep breath and pulls at the restrains, it takes him a few tries but the chains around his arms break and Lucifer takes care of the rest with his hands. His wings fold in and out once and return to there former glory. He doesn’t care where they came from, right now they are his only weapon and as the door to his prison opens he is really glad to have them.

The room is flooded by strong looking men and Lucifer needs all his will power not to shy away from them. They try to hold him down but as his eyes meet the eyes of his doctor his eyes flame up and he pushes the men back. Throws them agains the wall, though the door and let them hit the table he had been strept down before. Lucifer didn’t have all of his strengh but he is still strong enough to get rid of a few humans.

With every attacker he feels his strength decreasing. He is tired and would like to lie down to sleep but first he needs to these humans to dissapear, to go away and no longer touching him. Lucifer notice the punction wounds where they had taken his blood are still bleding and he questions his immortalty. Was he so weak?

As the last man broke down on the floor in front of him, nursing a heavy concussion and a broken arm, Lucifer feels himself sliding down on the wall. He has no energy lefst to even move a single limb on his body. His wings have come to rest lose around his body, still open enough to see what is happening in front of him but cushoning his back and warming his arms. He knows that he needs to get up and walk out of here but the devil can´t find it in him to move. Maybe he should have waited longer. Lucifer sees another shadowy figure at the door while his eyes start to close.

… don’t fall asleep …

… don’t …

* * *

The doctor isnt in his office but one of the nurses pointed out that he was most likely in his lab, he isnt really working with paitients anymore. He has his research and some side project. They couldn’t tell them more. Only a few selected people were allowed in this lab. Chloe and Dan follow the signs.

“Wonder who puts his research center in the basement. As if they want to hide something.” Dan comments as they pass another door, loud nosies reach their ears. The sound of a fight. They look at each other before they both pull out their guns and walk closer, cautionly and quietly.

The fighting seems to stop, the only hear a man talking but nothing the two police detective have ever seen in their life would have prepared them for that what is waiting in the room for them.

At least 15 men lay unconcsious and injured on the ground around an operation table. In one corner, their suspect is towering over another figure that wears some strange white blanket and everywhere is blood.

“LAPD. Hand where I can see them.” Chloe shouts and get for the attention of their suspect. This had only been a routine questioning and now they have a room full with injured people and their doctor in the middle of it.

“Step away form there.” Dan walks closer to the doctor who had turned around and look at them unbelieving, as if he couldn’t understand what they are doing here.

“I´m working here, you have no right to walk in here.” Dan didn’t wait for the man, he pulls him around and puts cuffs on him, his eyes fall at the firgure in the corner. The person who the docter seems to have special interest in and his breath stops in his lungs. In the corner surounded by white glowing feathers is Lucifer. Unconscious and looking like hell but breathing.

“Chloe.” Dan has no idea what to say but his ex-wife follows his eyes and recognizes their friend.

“LUCIFER.” She runs to him and falls on her knees. Touching his face with her hands, finding a pulse on her neck and sighing happily as she finds one. “He is alive.” Looking at her partner she can see the evidence of a long caputre. His wirst are swollen and bloody, he has needle marks on his arms, he looks thin and his skin has a gray colour. It also takes a while for her to notice the wings and her brain seems to be unable to make the connections, not until the doctor starts talking.

“You can´t take it, he is my angel. I need him for our newerst drugs. We will safe mankind with it. I need the angels blood and his feathers to make it. You can´t stop me. It´s the answer for all medical questions ever asked.”

“You took him?” Dan pulls the doctor away, he really can´t see all of Lucifer but its enough to understand that the last month had been more than hell for their friend. “Chloe we need to get him out of here.”

She nods. They really need to get him away from this place and also have a serious conversation about all of this. Chloe lifts her hands again to wake her partner up by shaking his shoulders but she never came close again. Red, blazing eyes are on her and she freezes.

“Don´t touch me.” Lucifer´s voice as week as it is let her blood run cold. She is looking right into the devil´s eyes and she is not sure he recognizes her or Dan who had also stopped moving.


	3. Touch

It is like time froze, funny enough it´s not the work of Amenadiel who really had this powers. Lucifer´s only indicator that time hadn´t inded stopped is the small but fast in and out of breath the three humans closest to him are doing. His vision is fuzzy but it starts to clear out as if these few minutes of unconcsious had helped him regain some of his strenght back. Not much but enough to fight his way back up out of the darkness.

These humans, are far to close for his liking but something is holding him back. Lucifer´s insticts tell him to attack and run, or in a different order when the first part dosen´t work but he doesn’t feel threathend by them. Lucifer doesn’t want them too close either but right now he saves his energy better to fight human´s that want to hurt him.

“Lucifer?” The human closest to him starts talking, she hadn´t moved from her spot and she feels familiar. "Lucife it´s me Chloe. Do you recognize me? Dan and I are here to help you.”

Help him? He doesn’t need help. He will get out of here without their help. … Chloe? The detective, his detective? Lucifer concentrates on her face and slowly he starts to recognizes her beautiful eyes, filled with worry. She did came, it´s a relieve but it really took her long this time. Maybe too much time.

* * *

Chloe sees in his eyes that Lucifer finally knows who is in front of him and starts to reach out again, she want to help him up and start getting out of here. Dan next to her starts to relax as well seeing that Lucifer´s eyes had clears.

“DON’T TOUCH ME.” This time Chloe get´s more than a bit startled and jumps back, out of reach not that it seems likely that Lucifer would reach out or even try to hurt her seeing that her partner starts to push himself further into the corner away from her.

“Ok, sorry Lucifer. I won´t touch you ok. Everything is alright. We will get you out of here. I won´t hurt you.” Her voice is soft, like when she talks to a victim of a crime. The reality hits her hard, it not like a victim of a crime, Lucifer is one and she needs to start treating him like one. Not expacting him to just get up and be his charming self. He could have been here since the day he had dissapeared.

“Chloe we need to get him out of here, a forensic team is also needed and we need to deal with this piece of garbag.” Dan sounds calm but she can see his eyes wander over the giant white wings she tries to ignore since they arrived in this room.

Good time for a stratic change. “Lucifer. Can you put your wings away? You don’t want anyone else to see them.” Dan had started to get the doctor out and cuffs him to the closes door. He continues walking through the room and put zipcuffs on all unconscious man lying on the floor before he called it in and informed Ella that she is needed.

Lucifer doesn’t seem to mind Dan walking around the room doing his thing. He is still watching Chloe, or better her hands while thinking about her question. Can re hide his wings? That answer is easy. Yes, but does he want to. His wings are his shield. They will protect him and they serve as a weapon. Does he need a weapon? The detective is here, she will protect him. The man that had hurt him is cuffed and Dan has an eye on him, like on all his little helpers. He is save, there is no danger in this room that could hurt him. Why does he feel threathend? On the other side he shouldn’t let his wings be seen by more people. Enough humans are already aware of the devine.

Chloe stays still while Lucifer sweaps the room with his eyes before they return to her. He moves his shoulders and the wings dissapear. Finally seeing her partner´s body she is shocked. He is thin, his muskle body had paid for the time in his capivity. His skin is whiter as she had ever seen it and Chloe suspect that it isnt so much the lack of sunshine then the treatment of the so called doctor. “Can you get up?” She doesn’t get closer and whatever her instinct tells her she can´t go closer. Lucifer had made clear that no one is allowed to touch him. She hopes with a clearer mind he will change his mind and let at least a doctor look over him.

“Chloe.” Dan calls out. He holds up a folder that is clearly labled as what it is. The documentary of whatever was done to Lucifer and what else they did.

“Take it. We don’t want them to find it. Lucifer, we need you to walk out of here.” She dosn´t offer her hand and holds them back as her partner nearly falls on his way up to stand. It was clear to her by the red eyes that watch her every move mistrusting. “You ok?” She knows it´s a stupid question but she wants to help him, hug him, she want´s to make sure he is alright but she can´t he doesn’t let her.

Slowly Lucifer makes his way out of this room, ignoring the people on the ground and following Chloe to the hall way. He can faintly hear the rest of the police force but no one bothers him. He isn´t aware of it but Dan had made sure no one stops them on the way out and Chloe shots everyone her famous look that stops them. Dan had made it especially clear to Ella that there is no hugging.

On the groundfloor, away from the basement that had hold him prisoner for a longtime Lucifer stops to take a breath. It is really helping not to be connected to some blood sucking machine anymore. He still feels powerless. Some part of him know that as soon as he has enough space between him and the detective the rest of his injuries will heal and his strength will return but right now he is glad she is here, she even got it that there is no touching.

“Lucifer, can a doctor make a check up?” Her voice pulls him from his inner battle where he was trying to decide what he should do next.

“No. I want to go home.” Chloe nods and guides him out of the hospital to her car. For the most parts Lucifer is really aware what is going on, like where people are, who is close, where are they going but he also completely ignores that Chloe and Dan had find out that he is the REAL devil and that they appear to be uneffected by it. It also doesn’t come to his mind that he is still wearing some ugly hospital clothing.

The only thing he wants to do is go home and hide in his loft, ignore all humans and heal. Lucifer sits in the back of Chloe´s car, less chance for her to touch him. He rests his head against the window and closes his eyes. He doesn’t want to see the city or Chloe´s worried face. He just wants to rest.


	4. Nest

Dan has everything under control, at least that´s what he is telling himself. He had just let the Devil, with capital D leave the hospital with his ex-wife and his biggest worry is how to keep everything that isn´t normal a secret. Dan can imagine what the doctor used to made the drug but he can´t change the fact that some of the drugs are already produced. The only thing he can try to do is keep Lucifer from more harm because whatever he and most of mankind thinks about the devil is wrong. It´s not like Dan and Lucifer are best friends but in his own way had the devil manged to warm himself into their hearts. He is sure Lucifer isn´t evil. He sees the love in his eyes when he is looking at Chloe, how he fought to get the cure for her after she got poisoned. He had seen him, whatever he did it had cost him a lot.

The solution for his little immortal/divine problem has the name Ella Lopez. Before their genius colleague can start processing evidence Dan needs her to do it without getting Lucifer exposed. So he takes her to the side before she enters the creepy room that had kept Lucifer as a prisoner for months.

“Ella.” Dan hold her shoulders and fixes her eyes so that she knows this is serious and nothing he or anyone else should joke about. “I need you to listen to me. This is a secret and I need you help to keep it that way.” He waits a second before she nods. “Good. Lucifer is your friend and he needs your help to keep his secret safe, can you do that?” Dan sees her struggle to say something but something in his eyes must have told her that there is no bubbling in between. “Lucifer is the real devil. He was taken from the doctor we took in custody. He experimented on Lucifer, he took his blood and his feathers. I need you to make this evidence inconclude. There can´t be anything left that would lead to him, understand? I know it´s a lot to ask but you are the only person I can ask.” Dan follows her eyes as she makes a quick check of the room. Blood bags and containers with white fluffy feathers are stored in a shelf next to the table where Lucifer had been tied to.

“I will bag up everything, destroy the feathers and change the samples for the blood. Don’t worry I will make sure Lucifer´s secret is safe. Although it´s not really a secret he tells everyone who wants to know.” Ella looks back at Dan and winks. “And everyone who doesn’t want to know, but I get it. Hart evidence is something else.” Ella turns around again and starts processing the crime scene while Dan sends off a quick text to let Chloe know that he has it covered. Now they only have their traumatized devil at hand.

* * *

Chloe opens the car door for Lucifer as her partner didn’t move to get out of the car after they had stopped in the parking garage of LUX. He makes his way over to the elevator on his own and she keeps her distance. During the car ride she had thought about the devil thing and still waits for the shock to decrease but right now she doesn’t really mind. This person in front of her is still her partner, her childish, obsessed and sometimes borderline crazy partner that had protected her and her daughter more than once. And for Chloe that´s all that counts, your actions not the things people say about you.

After months without him, Chloe knows what she is missing and she still have to confess to him that they weren’t in the lab for him but because of the drug. Yes they had searched for him, still were but a seemingly unrelated case had brought them back together. Surprisingly Lucifer had already started to free himself and just needed a bit of assistance.

The elevator door opens, Lucifer gets in but holds up his hand to stop her from entering. “Thank you for taking me home, detective but your assistance is no longer needed. Please call before you come again.” Lucifer presses the bottom for the penthouse and the door starts closing.

“Lucifer wait-“ But he doesn’t and with the closed door her partner disappears out of view.

* * *

While Lucifer rides up to the penthouse, he activates the elevator code so that only people who know it can enter, he never used it before but he just can´t deal with humans right know or any other living creature including angels and demons. Lucifer is sure Chloe will call Amenadiel and Maze lives with her. They both will know he is back and they will find a way to enter the penthouse but right now all he wants is peace and quiet.

Lucifer enters his bedroom picks out a fresh shirt and underpants before he heads for the shower. He is really glad that he has never to worry about the hot water. He nearly spends an hour in the shower before he felt half way to being clean. The devil has no doubt that he will hit the shower again in a few hours but now he needs sleep. He is tired. More than tired, exhausted but as the enters his bedroom again the feeling that something is wrong comes back. The open windows show him the afternoon skyline of his city of angels. Nothing to worry about. No one had entered the penthouse since he came back, everything should feel alright, except that he can´t relax. His pulse is fare too fast to be considered normal, his breathing is fast and his chest feels tight as if someone is sitting on his chest. After checking the room again Lucifer decided that his proud can wait and that he needs sleep first. He needs to get his strength back; he needs to be his old self again. He wants to feel like himself again.

The decision is made. Out of a black wooden box behind some of his oldest books in his collection he gets a key. It´s not really that he need it. This key is a symbol to a place he will never admit needing it. The key fits in the only locked door in the whole penthouse. No one had ever entered this room except for him. With a heavy sighs he opens the door, steps through the doorway and closes the door behind himself with closed eyes. The key finds his place on a little table right next to the door after locking it. Slowly Lucifer opens his eyes and looks at the room. The room isn’t really big and has no windows or no furniture. Most of the walls are covered with fairy lights that give the room all light that is needed after he turned on the light switch. The centre of the room is taken by his nest. Every angel has one. The one save place no other supernatural creature would or could ever disturb. The nest is made out of pillows, blankets, cushions, some soft clothes and fabric material. Light white fabric is hanging down from the ceiling and making it like a protective shield above him. Humans would call it a dent or a children’s fortress but for an angel it’s his nest.

Without further thinking about it Lucifer climbs into the nest, rearranging a few pieces to get his wanted position and pull one of the softest blankets he had ever toughed over his body. His heart slowly stops his racing and his body begins to relax. For the first time since Lucifer had left the hospital all these months ago he feels save. His wings appear naturally and find their place in his nest like he would sleep here every night. There are some parts not even banning from heaven can be pulled out of an angel.


	5. The Meaning

Chloe tries to wait. Wait for Lucifer to feel at least well enough to leave his room again but he didn’t. After a week and countless visits from her, Dan, Ella and Linda (who knows about the whole devil thing a bit longer) she decided to get the big guns. She will not disturb Lucifer but at least she wants to understand what is happening so she calls Amenadiel the only other angel she knows and meets with him downstairs at LUX. She couldn’t get upstairs because she wasn’t given the code, ringing the doorbell wasn’t helping. Calls are unanswered and Maze didn’t get further then the penthouse. Apparently Lucifer was in his nest. Whatever that means and no one is allowed to enter.

That brings Chloe to her current company. Amenadiel stands at the bar, nursing a drink while he is trying to find the right words for her question.

“You know Chloe it´s difficult to explain to you because you are a human and this is an angel thing but I will try.” The taller man takes a deep breath. “Ok, listen. A nest is like a sanctuary. Every angel has one. We build it our self. We fill it with comforting things, mostly soft and cosy stuff. It’s a place to feel save and protected, it’s different for every angel and no one would ever disturb an angel in his nest. Angel are powerful creature and when such a creature needs to retreat you can only imagine how he would react if someone would dare to enter. I doubt much of the city will be left standing if someone would try to get Lucifer out of their by force.” Chloe´s shocked face let the angel stop for a second, searching for the right words. ”He wouldn’t do it purpose. It would be a defence mechanism. One that makes every living being shy away from the thought to enter his nest. All we can do is wait, wait for Lucifer to find himself again.”

“I didn’t know he has something in the penthouse like that. I was up there more than once and I have never seen it.” Chloe tries to imagine how the nest of an angel might look like but other than the wage description from Amenadiel she has not much to go on.

“It’s behind the only locked door in the penthouse. A room in the back. I never entered but other angels can feel the nest. Another reason no one would ever disrespect the nest is that our instinct tells us to leave or alternative to protect the hurt angel. One reason I am here, not that I can do much good.” He thinks of the loss of his wings.

“Will he come out soon?” Chloe isn’t sure she wants to know the answer. She is still working around the whole devil and God and angel thing but one thing is clear. Her partner is an immortal being that lived for eons. Who knows how many days/months/years/centuries he will spend in the nest.

“He will most likely come out in a few days. Get freshen up but I don´t know if he is going back in after that. That’s up to him.” Amenadiel empties his glass and even as a fallen angel, more human than celestial being he feels the warm aura of the nest only meters above him.

* * *

Lucifer opens his eyes. He hadn’t counted the days he had spent inside his nest, he didn’t want to know how much time all of this is taking from him. It´s not like he has special plans or anything but after being imprisoned for months he sure hopes to spend his days someplace else. He also knows that Chloe and the others from the LAPD would wait for his statement and most likely some kind of explanation. He is still amazed that Chloe and Dan didn’t freak out and due to the lack of world wide awareness of the celestial (he would be able to feel it) he is sure that one of them had the brilliant Miss Lopez pulled in on this. So there are now three more human´s that know about the truth. It really is a game changer when you see evidence for the divine. Thinking about it he had planned to show Chloe his devil face. Maybe it´s not so bad that she had seen the wings instead. Much less shocking and less chance of creating insanity.

Deciding that he had spent enough time in his nest (for now) Lucifer gets up, pulls in his wings and walks over to the door. He feels better. His body has healed, he feels his strength back but something is still wrong. He can´t point out what exactly it is but it’s probably something the good doctor can help him with. She is always more aware of the emotional things that he can´t understand. No wonder after growing up in a dysfunctional family and spending millennia’s in hell surrounded by demons that would eat you alive if you would show weakness for a second.

The key is still on the small table, he feels nice in his hand and after taking a deep breath Lucifer unlocks the door. The penthouse looks like he had left it so he takes fresh clothes out of his bedroom and takes another long shower. After this the devil pours himself a drink and sits down at his piano. The keys are covered but he doesn’t feel like playing. Just sitting there and getting used to the world around him again. Its still early. He hasn’t checked his watch and he won´t do it for another few minutes but the sun outside tells him enough.

Sunshine …

Lucifer gets up and walks to the balcony door. He lifts his hands to open the door and watches hands that are to white sliding the door to their sides. He hadn’t seen or felt real sunlight on his skin since the afternoon in front of the hospital.

A very long time ago …

The light tickles on his skin and fills his body with warmth, more than any hot shower could ever do and with the rising sun come the feeling of being alive back into Lucifer´s body. He had felt unattached to his body all the way from his first awakening to the moment he had entered his nest and locked himself away. The light of the sun had brought back a connection between him and this world and he enjoys it. All the shadows that had followed him from the hospital get pushed away or dissolve.

After standing there in the sun for hours he feels ready to take on his first step into his normal life. Getting to the station and making his statement so the whole thing can be closed and left behind. Dressed into one of his finest suits Lucifer gets into the elevator and starts his first day of freedom.


	6. Help

Lucifer feels their eyes on him as he entered the police station, he tries to smile and act as normal as possible but even he knows that he isn’t fooling them, not really. He had been gone for month and found in the secret laboratory of some crazy doctor. No one would believe everything is normal. Still the other police officer act at least normal enough to confirm is suspicion that his identity as the real devil is still widely unknown.

For some reason they didn’t approach him, something he is really thankful for. He had already noticed his more than uncharacteristic behaviour regarding body contact. Starting with him keeping at least a meter between him and every other living person. Not that he would walk around the station collecting hugs, his name is not Ella Lopez, but his natural aura keeps people wanting to come closer. Not today, there are still miracles in this world.

Lucifer reaches the right floor and walks pass the desk until he ended in front of the detective who was buried under a pile of paper. He hates paperwork even more when it stops him from enjoying his time with the detective. Oddly enough he doesn’t mind so much, right now. Paperwork also means no active case, no driving in a car, running around, interacting with strangers or interviewing people that could attack you.

Chloe looks up the second he reaches her desk and the smile that appears on her face is priceless. “Lucifer.” She sounds happy, happy to see him and she doesn’t jump him to hug him. Not that this would be something the detective would do but she keeps sitting and after a second he sits down on the chair he usually uses.

“Hello detective. I own you an apology. I know you need a statement and I just vanish without further notice. I´m here now. You can start your questioning.” Sound normal, sound ok, sound like nothing had happened. Lucifer´s inner voice was repeating these words like a mantra.

“Don’t worry about it. We have enough evidence to get that so-called doctor but when you feel ready we can do it now.” Lucifer tries not to stare at her. Is she really ignoring the fact that he had been missing, reappeared, had the whole ´the devil is real´ conferment and after that disappeared again just to turn up here for some statement or had he gone crazy during his time with the doctor?

Play along. “Right, let´s start this.” To Lucifer giving the statement was pleasantly very uneventful and quickly over. They did it right at her desk, she is taking a few notes but not bothering with any recording device. After they finished up, Lucifer continues to watch the detective and waiting for her to freak out, asking question or just mention it but nothing happens.

“Detective?” She looks up from the paper she had tidied up. “What did you do with the feathers and the blood.” It hadn’t occurred to Lucifer until he spoke these words but he had a lot of evidence left behind.

“Ella let them disappear after Dan had destroyed the file about you. We made sure no one will find anything.” She looks him up, finally deciding she had waited long enough, giving him enough space. “Are you ok. I know you are not, but I mean are you getting better.”

Lucifer should be offended by this but sadly enough it was the truth and he likes the truth even when he would prefer to keep it to himself. “I´m getting there.”

“Good, I hope I get my partner back.” She smiles at him and like the first touch of the sun this morning it fills his heart with warm. Here in this city of angel the devil, thrown out of heaven by his father had found a home. A home where people live that understand him. Who respect him and his boundaries, like the no touching thing. People who general like him and want to spend time with him without expecting anything in return. Here are people who worry about him and his well being and strangle enough, after millennia’s of pretending that he doesn’t need anyone. Lucifer is really glad that he depends on these people. “How about we get out of here. It´s Taco Tuesday and I think Dan is bringing chocolate cake.”

“That sounds great.” And Lucifer means it. Getting away from the busy police station was a great thing but he wants to spent time with the detective. Getting used to people again and he doesn’t mind her little offspring. Maybe he can get back his life with a few small changes.


End file.
